


WTF IS GOING ON

by SolUnia



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, High as balls, Multi, So much damn crack, Weed, crack!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolUnia/pseuds/SolUnia
Summary: Saihara is not having the best day ever to say the lest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We need more cracks so I decided to make this.

Saihara was going to bed when he herd a sound

He decided to go check it out and it was coming from Keades room. He didn't know what it was but he because he was hit on the head with a baseball bat.

When he woke up Ouma was staring right into his soul.

"HELOO SHOE ECCHI aRe U alllllllllll rt. U seems to BEE LEEDIN OOOOOOuuUUUuUUttt tata that at stay at!" Ouma said as his head rolled off his head. "Um Ouma are you okay?!" Saihara said actually really concerned. "Oh I:m always Okay when I:m with my BOYFRIEND!" "Wait what, but I'm dating Keade!" "WEL NO U AINT!" Ouma laughed as he turned into a giant bottle of grope PAÑTA! "WHAT THE FUCK!" Saihara screamed as he literally jump back. Unfortunately he hit the window and broke though it. He also fell out the window. "WHY ARE THE WINDOWS MADE OF SUGAR!?" He yelled as he fell into a bish. Himiko saw Saihara fall into the bush and went to help him up. "Are you okay Saihara?" She said as he patted the leaves off himself. "Ya, I'm fine. Well as fine as I can be anyways." "Why, what happened?" She said sleepily. "Something is up with Ouma." "Again?" "Yes, unfortunately! " Saihara sighed. "Well I'll go check it out!" Himiko whistled and a huge dragon came out of the sky and landed by the small redhead. "Now Dumbldor, to that room. AWAY!" The dragon flew up to the 39th floor and crashed right through it. Saihara could hear the yells of a certain Aikido fighter scream. "What the hell is going on today?" He asked himself. Unannounced to him two people snuck up behind him. "WEL U SEES ARTICLE OF FOOT WEAR ANIME PORN EVERYONE INCULIIND U HAVR HAD PANTA SHOT INTO GHEIR BLOOD LIK IT WAS HEROIN ICULDIN YU!" Saihara lokd behin hm 2 se AMAMI. "What, that doesn't make any sense, no one can get high on Panta." "Oh YES u Can. Y d ya tink Purple fangirl mango drinks it so much. HEL HI S PANATAS!" A sweat ralled don Saiharas fASS taonik baka 2 erlyr. "Noe HELPA ME TROW DIS WEED AT KAITO!". "Um, why?" The article of foot wear aninimoo pon lookeding at ze BOI nexus 9 himedere. He locked Liz him wank having a sizizizur. "AiNt Itz oblIViA$$, sew Hickan EVOLUTION!" Rantora started trowing weed at vocaloid like it was rain. -PST, everything everyone says except Saihara is now smtext to speech- "HEllO u BEACtidfsol mOther FUCkU. I am VKABSLOID KITAO AMIMA HAGAKURE 2.0 HERE COME DAT BOI O SHIT WASSUP MAKER WEED MASTA POKEMANNNS 42069 AND I AM HERE FOR RAPING TIME" "RUN BIATCH RUN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA@AA" RATARO SIGHEDA AS HE RAN AROU D IN CIRCLES"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" As VKABSLOID KITAO AMIMA HAGAKURE 2.0 HERE COME DAT BOI O SHIT WASSUP MAKER WEED MASTA POKEMANNNS 42069 followed. Saihara however had left a few minutes ago. But him was also crush under a piano as Keade humped said piano. "Ah, oh you you like that huh. Ah ah ah. Fuck me harder daddy. Make some more of those snexy wetting sounds that make me cum evry time piano-kun." Needless to say. Saihara was super done with everything and didn't breath until he passed out. -BUT WAIT; WHAT ABOUT VKABSLOID KITAO AMIMA HAGAKURE 2.0 HERE COME DAT BOI O SHIT WASSUP MAKER WEED MASTA POKEMANNNS 42069 AND RANTARO? DID AKIADO GIRL EVER FORGIVE HIMIKO? HOW MANY PEOLE NOW HATE KEADE BECAUSE OF HOW LOUD SHE WAS BEING WUTH PIANO-KUN? AND WHAT WILL BECOME OF SAIHARA AND OUMA RELATIONSHIP? All with be answered next week. Until next time stay tuned.-


	2. I can see clearly now. No I can't nothing makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?
> 
> Back again!
> 
> Solshits back!
> 
> Back again!

"Hey, Saihara. Are you up?" Himiko asked while staring at the edge detector.

"Am I dead?" He asked.

"No I just asked you if you were awake."

"Then I'm gonna go try to die." The boy said as he jumped out the window of his room. 

"Damn these sugar glass windows." 

-Elsewhere-

Kirumi walked into the room of Ouma to do her cleaning thing.

She paused for a second though.

"Why is there a giant bottle of Panta in here?"

Just the the bottle talked.

"Ey wat up gil

Kirumi leafy the room. "Not doing that shit today."

Taking back to Rantarow row row your boat

Saihara fell down eight storylines and landed on some green apple avocados pineapples. He wasn't dead but wanted to be when he looked up at amommy who said. "Talic ditty 2 meh Say hairy kun Chan rin San Sama senpai kohai sempai can of Chief Boyardes."

Say har har har didn't know what to do so he decided to pull a Kebler and say something reallbecausex to drive the avacoto away. "Many people may not know what number comes after 999,999,999,999 trillion, this is perhaps because while there are Billionaires there are not Trillionaires seeing as there isn't even one trillion dollars in the entire world combined. However the reason many people may know what comes after billion which is trillion is due to the fact that it is necessary for people to have a number bigger for billion for their hyperboles. So then the number after trillion would be Quadrillion; few people would actually care about the numbers that are after Quadrillion other than mathmatitions and scientists. Numbers such as 

*Quintillion *Sextillion *Septillion *Octillion *Nonillion *Decillion *Undecillion *Duodecillion *Tredecillion *Quatttuor-decillion *Quindecillion *Sexdecillion *Septen-decillion *Octodecillion *Novemdecillion *Vigintillion *Centillion. Also contrary to popular belief Zillion is not a number and like Infinity is a number with an un undetermined amount of zeros. However if one choose to they could descend after Zillion and Infinity with the numbers 'Infinity+1' and 'Zillion-1'" Saihara deadpan.

"Hawt," Avacato Komeada said avacotxilly.

Zen De Panka Fangrill atammect MahChin bam in me rom and screatched, "FUCK ME MOMMY. show butch"

And then the three of them fucked. THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I was very high when I wrote this.


End file.
